ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Power Great Legend War
Power Great Legend War this is new trivia crossover by Veragent12. Series *BTH *Heroes Eternal Forms *Heroes Evolution *Heroes Fusion United *Heroes Aliens Reborn *Heroes Ultron Unleashed *Fred 40 *The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks *JTTA *Dustin 11 *Blaze 10 *Ren 10 *BTUAM (BTUAM is out-of-season) *BTMW *KrisTen *Simien 10 *Plumbers *Den -10 *Jack 10 *Splix 10 *Alien 10 *Shade 10:Evolutions *Ray 10 *BTDE *Evan Billion *Noah 10 *BTMT (BTMT is out-of-season) *Borg 10 *BTO *The Omni-Knights *Finn 10: Fusion *The Earl *Ben 10 vs the All Right *Kurt 10 Characters 'Heroes' *Fred 40:Fred, Willie, Jenevile, Caliston, Specurs, Metarid, Gargravarr, Omniaxur, Abduzon, Jon, Snorum, Penux, Kings of the Heavens. *JTTA: Jaden, Jordan,Bobby, Blu, Wasami, Altes, Infinis, Ogama. *Blaze 10: Blaze, Balto,Freeza. *The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks: Spopovich, Gohenks, Naja, Toady, Scorpius, Japeth *BTH: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin *Heroes Eternal Forms: Ben Tennyson *Heroes Evolution: Ben Tennyson, Rook (Heroes Evolution) *Heroes Fusion United (Reboot): Ben Tennyson *Heroes Aliens Reborn: Full-Power Legendary Robots, Ben Tennyson *Heroes Ultron Unleashed (Foerr): [[Full-Power Legendary Robots, Goku, White2, Rex Salazar *Ren 10: Ren, Sam, Verna, Will *BTUAM: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Goopie *BTMW: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin *KrisTen: Kristen (Character), Lyn Augustine, Liam Morrison *Simien 10: Simien, Ic, Zynon, Vorkus, Omnimorph, Allen *Plumbers: Peixes, Cibus, Sartan, Ledus, Decibel, Retrecir, Sakana *Den -10: Den, Ebenso, Nengyuan , Vroma Myga, Ptyon, Ari *Jack 10: Jack, Steve, Amanda, Frank *Splix 10: Splix, Keith *Alien 10: Jake Grayson, Jared Nik, Samantha Nora, Vincent Mac, Eric Salov *Shade 10: Shade, Upto Astrate, Bellum Occasio, Nemesis, Arcina Ops, Calliste *Ray 10: Shane, Ray *BTDE: Ben, Gwen, Kevin *Evan Billion: Evan Levin, Kevin Levin, Petrosapiens, Rocket, Sharpoint, The Translator *Noah 10: Noah Segurason, Jack Landis , Erika Landis, Kierra, Ship, Bazel, Reiny, Helen, Cooper, Pierce, Manny, Bivalvan, P'andor, Andreas, Ra'ad, Galapagus *BTMT: Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin *Borg 10: Borg (Character), BronZZ, Pink, Rick Nakayuma, Crown *BTO: Ben, Gwen, Kevin *Remember Celestial?: Tool Kane, Oleo Drain, Iggy *The Omni-Knights: Paul, Sir Cador, Sir Esclabor, Princess Emily, Paradox *Finn 10: Fusion: Finn, Finder, Billy, Tom *The Earl: Earl *Ben 10 vs the All Right: Ben Tennyson *Kurt 10: Kurt Negason, Eve Negason, George Negason, Eight-eight 'Villains' *Fred 40: Lord Zedd (revived), Demonstar (revived), Necropolix (revived), Azeroth (revived),Inbenton (revived), Booton and Mechatron,http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ecto-Knigh?action=edit&redlink=1Ecto-Knight, Star-Knight *JTTA: Kale *Blaze 10: Exo-Tom *The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks: Turtoid, Rings, Mephos, Gorath, Flit the Fly, Traximus *BTH: Alphation *Heroes Eternal Forms: Velocity *Heroes Evolution: (No Villains) *Heroes Fusion United (Reboot): (No Villains) *Heroes Aliens Reborn: Alpha *Heroes Ultron Unleashed: Velocity *Ren 10: Squidface, Mr. Pink, Dr. Frogkisser, Nelson I-III (Revived) *BTUAM: Vulkanus, Forever Knights *BTMW: Draco,Vilgax, Sunder *KrisTen: The Hands of Bellicus, Queron, The Bronch, Titania, Red Flag (Gang), Bayore, Onagh, Black Bulls *Simien 10: Zyrokks, Spherodroids, Anuke, Set, The Pyro-Knight, Geodroids *Plumbers: Melvin *Den -10: Oculus, Odutset, Larberec, Mudigirf *Jack 10: Red, Superbot *Splix 10: Rye *Alien 10: Hunter, Toy Maker, Zombozo, The Dentist *Shade 10: Wrath, Pride, Greed, Envy *Ray 10: Bozo, Stormus, Mysterio, Bozo's Robots *BTDE: (No villains) *Evan Billion: Ristego, Witor, Jetter, Doiteain Plandai, Man of Many Puzzles, Axeman, Scarletose, Emotion, Trius,Utility, Pyrece, Raydi'ation *Noah 10: Vilgax, Psyphon, Frieza, Cell, Dr. Animo, Forever Knights, Albedo, Aggregor, Ghostfreak, The Mummy, Dr. Vicktor, Yenaldooshi, Eon, Vulkanus, Zombozo, Hex, The Ginyu Force, Charmcaster *BTMT: Paparo, DNAliens, Nanochips, Zeno,Fich, Rogue Appoplexian, Ultimatron *Borg 10: TenTen, Kross, Technus, Darkdeath, Dr. Madness, Axith, Ghol, Incursions, MeltDown, The Dark Knight, Fluffies, Bazilizk *BTO: Salts, Qualsir *Remember Celestial?: Amicus *The Omni-Knights: Velmenni, Evil Troconneuse *Finn 10: Fusion: Scargenth, The Rhyming Knights, Kraven, Gray Strength, Carly, Terling *The Earl: (No Villains) *Ben 10 vs the All Right: (No Villains) *Kurt 10: Negrox, Negrox's Army, Prime Kevin Aliens used 'Aliens used by Fred' *Gasket *Rockhard *Draco *Icepick *FrostDragon *Airdactyl *Gorillaphant *Boulder *Atomic Boulder *Scorch *Mindmesser *Rhinattack *Mountain Dust 'Aliens used by Ben (Heroes Eternal Forms)' *Cannonbolt *Lodestar *Chromastone *Jetray 'Aliens used by Ben (Heroes Ultron Unleashed)' *Omen (first appearance in Ben 10 Heroes: Ultron Unleashed) *Lodestar (first appearance in Ben 10 Heroes: Ultron Unleashed) 'Aliens Used by Spopovich (The Adventures of Sopovich and Gohenks)' *Reptalien *Waterspout 'Aliens Used by Gohenks (The Adventures of Spopovich and Gohenks)' *Ripclaws 'Aliens Used by Blaze' *To'kustar's abilities *Chronian's abilities 'Aliens Used by Finn' *Goop *Brainstorm 'Aliens Used by Evan' *ABC 'Aliens Used by Kurt' *NRGrade *Dark Shenron 'Aliens Used by Splix' *Stick Head *Werewolf *Double Sided 'Aliens Used by Ren' *Swampfire *Grey Matter *Big Chill 'Aliens Used by Paul' *Icescream 'Aliens Used by Shade' *Gashangel 'Aliens Used by Jake' *Freeze *Skyscraper *Unamed Sonorosian 'Aliens Used by KrisTen' *Whitewash 'Aliens used by Ben (BTO)' *Paradoxiclean 'DNA Scanned' *Fire Fusion (by Kurt) *Technoshock (by Ben, first appearance in Ben 10 Heroes: Ultron Unleashed) *Water Stream (by Fred) *Tail Whip (by Fred) *Twinkle Star (by Fred) *Tunnel Hide (by Fred) 'DNA Unlocked' *Clockwork) (by Ben, first re-appearance in [[Ben 10 Heroes: Ultron Unleashed) Machines used 'Machined used by Rex (Heroes Ultron Unleashed)' *All of Machines Fusion used *Beorden *Hypnotical fusion of 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance VGT LITE and Fred (first appearance in Ben 10 Heroes: Ultron Unleashed) *100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT Lite (first and last appearance in Ben 10 Heroes: Ultron Unleashed) Plot All heroes and villains that didn't speak were fighting in the war. 'Opening' Ultimate Fusion Warrior teleports countless villains from other series. Booton and Mechatron: What did you bring us to do here? Ultimate Fusion Warrior: I brought you all here to help me plan a full scale invasion on every existing hero. That is why I revived a few of the villains here. Lord Zedd: How do you plan to do that invasion? Ultimate Fusion Warrior: You will fight the heroes on the ground while I lead the spaceships into destroying the Earth. It turns out Azmuth overheard the conversation Exto-Kngiht: What have we got here? (catches Azmuth and puts him in a bird cage) I always wanted a birdy. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Azmuth, so nice of you to drop by. Azmuth sends a distress call to the heroes which teleports them to the battlefield Demonstar: How are we going to capture all the heroes. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: We won't need to capture them, after Azmuth sent that distress signal, they'll come to us. Azeroth: THEY'RE HERE. Azmuth: I teleported them here. Star-Knight: No problem, that way we can end things pretty quick. Negrox: Time to get revenge. 'The War' The Heroes United were opening end and teleports into Fred and his friends 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): I am 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT LITE, even this long the crosstime with fusion to Western and Eastern Supreme Kai. Fred: Why are we here and where'd those heroes come from. Caliston: I think Azmuth teleported us here. Willie: Couldn't he just tell us why he teleported us here. Jenevile: Where is he by the way? 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): (meaning Fred) Now is get here another away, by the loanger. Leanger along just time in the crossover, for like a me. Meanwhile... Shade: Where are we again? I remember fighting Scavenger Arcina: Another GREAT Crossover! Hooray? Upto: Where's Azmuth? 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): (after using called) Kakarot! (when sees in the prison on Azmuth) It's did, the Azmuth was searched!? Upto: Exactly, 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT LITE. Nemesis: Probably attacked? The villains attacked the heroes Fred: I can handle this (transforms) Gasket! Blaze: I've never seen so many aliens in my life. 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): (screams at Blaze) NOW IS GOING OFF ME!? Balto: You just did. Freeza: Are those guys behind us the villains. Blaze: Let's ask them. Exo-Tom: I'm going to pulverize you all. Spopovich: Where are we? Gohenks: Hey, is that dad? (points to Fred) Fred: What do you want, kid? Spopovich: It's us. We're your sons. Fred: I HAVE KIDS!!!! Willie: Hate to break up your conversation but we're being attacked by the villains. Fred: Let's do this (transforms) Rockhard!!! (pummels Azeroth) Demonstar: Back away from him!! (shoots a sonic scream at Rockhard) Fred (as Rockhard): They're too many!!! 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Fred! (prepares to ball) Ka... me... ha... me... Fred (as Rockhard): Oh, no. 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): HHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA! (when shot it beam at Demonstar into the ground) Demonstar: It's was detect power of Kamehameha!? He's Fred detransformed Fred: Let's fusion dance. When his walked. 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed) and Fred: (using is Fusion Dance) Fu... (his hand) ...sion... (his legs) ...Ha! (points appears) And fusion into any form. 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT Lite (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): I am 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT Lite, you have been. I'm hero of justice! Omniaxur: We can't surrender.The fate of the whole universe depends on it. Jaden: They're too strong!! (faints from injuries) Bobby: JADEN!!! Jordan: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', NOBODY BEATS UP JADEN EXCEPT ME!!!! (jumps on a robot a rips his head off) Dustin: (Absorbs a forever knight's armor) Nice armor.(punches forever knight) Conner freezes Necropolix but Necropolix breaks out and pokes Conner's eyes. Conner: MY EYES!!! Rex: (rubs his butt on Bazilizk) Hahahahahaha!!! Evan: The war is happening too soon. I think we should wait a while. 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT Lite (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): I meet ever for me, that even alien form talk to alone. Evan: What!? 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT Lite you are fusion? 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT Lite (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): It's did not here!? (mimicking Rath) LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' EVAN! YOU HAVE BEEN EVEN THIS ANOTHER ALONE!? Ristego: You wanna wait for this? (rolls at Evan and knocks him off a cliff) Evan: Helllppppp!!!!!! Finn: I'll save you! (transforms into Goop, then stretches and catches Evan, and puts him back on a cliff) Ultimate Carly: (flies to a cliff and stretches her Goop arm to Finn, and the arm and Finn become one) Finn: Help! Evan: It's time for me to return the favor! (transforms into ABC and makes a knife, then cuts the goo) Carly: (regenerates, this time sticking Evan in his arm, too) I don't think so. When detransformed. 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): I better to back him. When his into a back at the normal form. 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): I change for me! Evan: Not the best idea, was it? Finder: No! (starts flying towards arm) Spopovich: You know who'd be perfect for this (transforms) Reptalien!! (jumps on 5 of Bozo's robots) It's just too easy!!! Gohenks: Evildoers beware!!! Gohenks has arrived! (transforms) Ripclaws! I'm gonna rip you to pieces! (releases a sonic scream on Rings) Rings: It'll take more than that to take me out. (throws rings at Ripclaws) Gohenks (as Ripclaws): Oww!! (becomes unconscious) 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): I want to this! (shot sonic screaming at the Rings) Rings: Meah! (throws rings at 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance VGT LITE but no effect) 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): I want to leave me alone! Toady: CANNONBALL!! (jumps on Mephos) Mephos: Let me go!! Toady: Never in a million years. Star-Knight: (to Specurs) Shoo foul creature, back to the pit from which you came. Specurs: RUN AWAY!!!! Star-Knight: DIE!!! (impales Specurs) Fred: SPECURS!!! (transforms) Draco!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! (pummels Star-Knight) Star-Knight: Is that the best you can do because I didn't feel a thing. I'm going to kill you, mhahahahahahahahaha!!!! Fred: I'm not going to hell, I'm taking you with me!!! 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): (going to powerup at Fred and Star-Knight) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! All the Kurt 10 villian shot beams at Kurt and his friends Kurt: ARG!! (transforms into NRGrade and shot beams back at the villians, knocking all of them except Prime Kevin out) Only one left. Eight-eight: I got it. (shoots missles at Prime Kevin) Got him! Prime Kevin: I'm getting out of here! Lord Zedd blasts a solar beam at Star-Knight and Fred but Abduzon blows Fred away and the beam killed Star-Knight Ecto-Knight: You can't kill Fred, he's like a cocroach. Lord Zedd: Even cockroaches die. Shade: I hate crossovers. 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): (still powerup) You have little... you solder another for me! When exploded at Fred and his friends. 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Alza VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): What the HFIL!? Wrath and Envy used their powers and pins him down on the wall. Wrath: Die you scum. Envy: Obviously, I am very very jealous of your hair. Greed: Vhy Von't Ve Kvill Them? Pride: Good idea, Greed. I should have thought of that earlier. After all I am the leader. Shade: (stares at them) You guys are so irritating. Calliste: (blasts them with mana, they fly across the room) Can't we just call it a day and get out of this mess? Peixes: Where the heck are we? So many aliens fighting? Cibus: This must be another huge crossover. Ledus: Not again. Decibel: People shouls understand, THIS IS A COMEDY SHOW FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! Sartan: I like wars! Ledus: We'll probably stay stuck here until we finish the fight. Well who are we fighting? Melvin: ME! Retrecir: We're fighting that evil hypnotic duck? Melvin: YES (hypnotises Retrecir, Decibel, Sartan, and Sakana) Peixes: Oh crab. Decibel: KILL CIBUS, KILL CIBUS, KILL CIBUS!!! Cibus: I CAN'T HURT MY FRIENDS! Nengyuan: But I can! (shoots energy beams at them) Peixes: Hey! Don't you have your own villain to fight? Nengyuan: Yeah but... I fight him all the time. Peixes: Oh I get it. Meanwhile the characters of Omni-knights appeared. Sir Cador: Where are we? Paradox: Azmuth sent me a signal from the future. Sir Esclabor: Bashing time. Paul: Wow, so many weird monsters. Giant crabs, centaurs, four armed blue monkeys- what's going on here?!? Sir Cador: Says the guy that can turn into a giant lizard. Ben (Heroes Eternal Forms/Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Let's fight! (when his transformed into Cannonbolt and Omen) Cannonbolt! Omen! Paul; Let's fight (transforms into Icescream) (freezes Trocconeuse) Jake : Hey, don't forget about me! I wanna beat em' up, too! *transforms into Freeze*'' Freeze''! *freezes and slices monsters* Jared : *makes a bazooka* Boom! *shoots couple of villains* Samantha: Dudes, focus! *absorbs rock* Time to smash! Fred: Dude, watch out! (transforms into Icepick) (saves Jake) Jake as Freeze: Thanks, dude! Fred as Icepick: Don't mention it. 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): I want to Jack! Go! (Jack was running up) You want to leave me alone. Jared : 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE VGT LITE that is like Frieza. Jenevile:(to Kristen) Hey, are you AML F7-001? Willie: Fight now, questions later. Jon: Have you guys any idea who's behind all this? Willie: As the matter of fact, no. Sam: Woah! What is the heck going on? (Barely misses a laser attack) Ren: I don't... but I'M REALLY LIKING IT! (Slams the Awesomatrix and turns into Swampfire) Swampfire (Ren 10): Sweet... let's fire it up! (Shoots fire everywhere) (Dr. Frogkisser wakes up) Dr. Frogkisser: What the... where am I? (Looks around and sees Nelson I-III) Nelson, Nelson II... AND NELSON III!!! I can't believe it... (Stands on Nelson III's back) NOW LET'S GO DESTROY PEOPLE! Fred: Not while I'm around (transforms) FrostDragon! (freezes Dr. Frogkisser and Nelson lll) (Nelson and Nelson II stomp on FrostDragon repeatily) Swampfire (Ren 10): OK! Which supervillain wants to get blisters? (Gets shot in the arm and the arm falls off) WHO DID THAT? (Mr. Pink flies above in the air) Mr. Pink: Hey, Ren, how about me? Swampfire (Ren 10): MR. PINK! Oh, it's on. (Fires at Mr. Pink's rocket) Mr. Pink: (Misses the fire blast) Oh, it's on! Verna: Wow! This is hectic... we got to fight, too. Uncle Will: Well... (Gets out three giant space lasers) Let's have some fun, then. Verna and Sam: SWEET! (Both grabs a space laser) (Uncle Will, Verna, and Sam all run off) (Lyn, Liam, and Kristen as Whitewash dive behind some cover) Liam: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? Lyn: YOU THINK I KNOW? Whitewash: (whimpers) Lyn: (to Kristen) Don't just sit there, go kick some butt! (pushes her out) Whitewash: (sees FrostDragon getting pummled by Nelson and Nelson II) I'm coming! (She runs over and punches Nelson II in the eye. Nelson grabs her with his tongue and throws her across the room right into Draco, knocking him pretty good in the snout. Doesn't take him down, but certainly ticks him off. He starts chasing her around through the mob.) Verna: (Sees the whole Nelson thing before her eyes) Did you see what just happened? Sam: Nope... (Dr. Frogkisser breaks out of the ice) Dr. Frogkisser: OK! WHO JUST DID THAT? (Sees Sam, Verna, and Uncle Will will large space lasers) YOU THREE Uncle Will: Oh no. (Nelson III breaks out of the ice and is about to jump on Sam, Verna, and Will) (Swampfire (Ren 10) was about to beat the stuffing out of Mr. Pink) Swampfire (Ren 10): Time to say "bye, bye", Mr. Pink (Swampfire (Ren 10) de-transforms into Ren) Ren: GOD DANGIT! Mr. Pink: (Gets back up) Bye, bye. (Gets tons of lasers out at Ren) Ren: Son of a fudgenut (Runs away) Salts and Qualsir appear. Salts:NO! I WAS SO CLOSE! Where are we now? Qualsir: Probably some crossover again. Salts: AAARRRGGGHHH!!!! Not another. I hope it's not like that stupid music one. I hated that one. Ben (BTO): That's just because you were making a total fool of yourself. Kevin (BTO): Yeah, you look hilarious in a tutu. Salts: AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!! Salts and Qualsir charge BTO Ben and Co. Ben (BTO): *transform* PARADOXICLEAN! *shoots oxiclean at Salts and Qulasir, sending them flying* In your face! Shade: Conteram! (the ceiling falls down on Wrath and Greed) So, what dayya say for ya self? Wrath: Actually, it's you who is going down! Greed! (Greed creates a hole in Azmuth's lab) Shade: Gashangel! Nemesis! Help me out! Nemesis: (stares into Envy's eyes, Envy breaks down and cries on the floor) That would do. Shade: (tries to bound them) That might do you for good? Can we call it a day and go? Pride: Vhat vis a vinteresting plan! (Pride pushes both Nemesis and Shade to the floor) Fred: I'm gonna look for Azmuth. (transforms) Airdactyl! Inbenton: You're not going anywhere! (jumps on Airdactyl's back) Fred as Airdactyl: Get off me, freak! Jenevile shoots a mana blast at Inbenton and he falls to the ground Fred as Airdactyl: (goes into a huge spaceship) This has got to be the place. (reverts back to normal) Spopovich: What're you doing here? Fred: (startled) AHHH!! If you want to stay with me, you'll keep it quiet. Spopovich: Fine by me. Necropolix grabs Fred and Spopovich and takes to the Ultimate Fusion Warrior Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Well, well, what do we have here. Fred: Where's Azmuth. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: So you've come looking for Azmuth. If you want him you're going to have to go therough me. 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Alza VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): You have stupid alone! (when changes at Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Fred: No problem. (transforms) Gorillaphant! (charges at Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Spopovich: Bring it on, freak. (transforms) Waterspout! (shoots water at Ultimate Fusion Warrior's face) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: That didn't even hurt. Blaze: Let's see if you feel this! (shoots fireballs at him) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: WEAKLINGS!!! (freezes Blaze and Spopovich) 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Alza VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): (when is light sea green is aura) Ka... me... ha... me... Spopovich: 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Alza VGT LITE, stop! 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Alza VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): What!? (when disappears and landed) Fred as Gorillaphant: This is gonna be harder than I thought. Jaden, Jordan, and Bobby arrive to help Fred Jaden: I don't know about you but I think it's about time we showed him what we've got. Jordan: LET'S DO THIS THING!!! Jaden, Jordan, and Bobby do the Fusion Dance and turn into Beorden. Beorden: I'm armed and ready. (grabs Ultimate Fusion Warrior's tentacles and ties them together) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: IRRITATING PEST!! (releases a sonic howl) Beorden: LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' ULTIMATE FUSION WARRIOR, I'M GONNA GO RIGHT DOWN YOU'RE THROAT AND KNIT YOUR INTESTINS INTO A SWEATER!!! 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Alza VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): (when running up and hold the hand to prepares to Sonic Disk) Destructro.... (when sees at Ultimate Fusion Warrior) ...disk! When throws at Ultimate Fusion Warrior but using Magnetokinesis at Destructro Disk but exploded. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: LONG TIME! (releases a ultraviolet beam at the 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Alza VGT LITE was power united) 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Alza VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Do you cannot of the past! Narrator: (when 100% Power Form Full-Power Perodua Alza VGT LITE attacking Ultimate Fusion Warrior) It's now to attack another is him. When his a Power Weighted Ben's Team are arrive in Ultimate Fusion Warrior Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Viva SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): (when final form) I am Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Viva SR VGT LITE and the are girlfriend, Bulma and Chi-Chi. Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): I'm Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE, then even this Perfect Cell. Ben (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Look, Frieza and Cell are back to life! Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Viva SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): I was even to do here. Ben (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): That even this another to controlling by that Evil Gwen. Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Viva SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Kami, has back. I want to take here. Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Okay, Ben. Now you thing has been a all. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: LEAVE! (releases sonic screamed) Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): (when hands to prepares to ball) Solar... Ka... me... Ben (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Hold on! Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): ha... me... Ben dodged Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA! (when shot it beam at Ultimate Fusion Warrior but turned invisible at the rock but ground) What the HFIL!? Spopovich: Take this! Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): No! You cannot leave that along! Spopovich: Change down, Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE! (uses his created technique and blasts it at Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Viva SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Not every yet! (Back in Ohio) Splix: Man there is nothing on TV today! Keith: Why don't you go bowling with me, and my bowling team? Splix: Bowling is stupid. Keith: Fine don't go bowling with us. (Keith leaves the apartment) (On his way to the Bowling Alley he is greeted by a man) Man: Come with me or die. (Ren is running away from Mr. Pink) Ren: COME ON! PIECE OF JUNK WATCH! TURN GREEN! (The Awesomatrix turns green) Sweet! (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren transforms into Grey Matter) Grey Matter (Ren 10): Oh come on! Mr. Pink: What the? Where are you? (Looks for Ren) Grey Matter (Ren 10): Wait! Maybe, this isn't such a bad thing. (Mr. Pink goes on the ground) Mr. Pink: Where the fudge are you, Ren? (Grey Matter gets on Mr. Pink's jetpack) Wgat the... Grey Matter: Hmm... I wonder what this those? (Punches and breaks Mr. Pink's jetpack) (Mr. Pink's jetpack malfunctions and sends Mr. Pink high into space, while Grey Matter jumps up time) Grey Matter: Sweet! Squidface: Hello, Ren! (Looks down on Grey Matter and prepares to stomp on him) Grey Matter: Aw, fudge! (The Man grabs Keith and they are transported to where Grey Matter (Ren 10) is) (Keith rolls away, accidentally grabs Grey Matter (Ren 10), and runs over Squidface) (Back at Splix's Apartment) Splix: Man I'm hungry.Keith make me a Pizza! Right he's not here. (Splix leaves the Apartment) (Squidface is flattened) Man: I'll re-inflate you. Squidface(Re-inflated): Thanks, but I got to go. I have to kill my arch-nemesis, Ren! Man: Well, I'm an evil villain named Rye intent on killing my three arch nemeses! Squidface: Really... well, this looks like the start of a beautiful alliance. Rye: Ok, fine we will team up to kill them! Squidface: Who are you? Grey Matter (Ren 10): What the? (Looks at Keith) Who are you? Keith: Oh um, I'm a guy from a different place or dimension. Grey Matter: Oh you mean like a VILLAIN! (Grey Matter starts kicking Keith) Keith: You know I didn't have to save your life. (Back with Splix) Splix: Man this triple-decker baloney and bacon pizza is going to be awesome! (Necropolix steals his pizza, and almost gets away) Splix: Oh no you don't! (Splix hits the Technomatrix and goes Stick Head) The villains of Evan Billion and Finn 10: Fusion are teaming up against Kevin, Rocket, Sharpoint, Tom, and Billy. Jetter: Face floods! (shoots water everywhere) Burning Aqua: (controls the water and makes a whirlpool) Kevin: Help! I'm getting sucked in! (falls into whirlpool) Billy: You can't have a whirlpool on the ground. Kevin fell through the hole. Billy: Apparently, you can. (mutates and starts helping Kevin) Elsewhere........ Evan: I'm still stuck! Finder: Working on it! Finder was shooting a laser at Carly's Goop arm. Then, it cut. Evan: Let's get it on! Evan made a tractor, then started driving over villains. Then, Finn turned into Brainstorm and put the Finn 10: Fusion and Evan Billion villains in a large forcefield. Momp was shooting a laser to try to break out. (Grey Matter (Ren 10) was sitting with Keith when he de-transformed back into Ren) Ren: Thanks for the help, Keith, but I think I can handle this war (Starts to run off) (Keith chases him and catches up) Keith: Um no you can't, and are you from a different dimension? Ren: Another dimension? I guess so. Hey, you want to work together to beat up Squidface. Keith: Sure. (They shake hands and it cuts to Splix) Stick Head: I'm going to beat your butt! Necroplix: Try, but your little stick like body is too weak! Stick Head: Your right! (Splix goes Werewolf) Werewolf: How about now? Also I've got RABIES! (Back with the Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Blaze: Give up! You're outnumbered! Ultimate Fusion Warrior: That is true, but you are clearly outmatched. The Kings of the Heavens arrive Carnosor: From the looks of it, I'd say you're the bad guy, and you know what we do to bad guys. Ultimate Fusion Warrior: I'll send you back where you came from! (uses reality warping and the sends the Kings of the Heavens back to the Heavens) Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Viva SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): That was another this now! (when pink aura but goes to Ultimate form) When this a transformed into any form, but while at Ben Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): I was that any using to here! Ben (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): That even this a 100% Power Form Frieza? That even this Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Viva SR VGT LITE. Jenevile: Need a little help? (traps Ultimate Fusion Warrior in a mana sphere) Fred: Thanks (transforms) Boulder (goes Atomic) Atomic Boulder!! Now we're talking!! Ultimate Fusion Warrior: You still won't be able to stop me. Bellum: Now, this is the one we are looking for? THE ULTIMATE FUSION WARRIOR? Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): (when just here) Kami! At the Kami's Lookout Kami (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): (but after to still spear) Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE SR VGT LITE, that even this a attacking Ultimate Fusion Warrior. Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Kami, you have been attack with here. Kami (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): That even this Mr. Popo was dead. (when spear absorbing Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE SR VGT LITE going to power up, Kami disappears) That... Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE SR VGT LITE (fused with Kami, Heroes Ultron Unleashed): I was even fused with Kami, and just you to fight Ultimate Fusion Warrior. Shade: I believe so. Bellum: Let's kick his butt! Jake: Oh, sweet! I always wanted to kick a giant-Fusion-Guy-Weirdo-Tentacles-Whatever guy! (transforms into Skyscraper) Skyscraper! (fights Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Hehehe! (zaps Skyscraper) Jake (back as a human): Oh snap... I broke the Primatrix... Again... Azmuth is going to kill me! Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE SR VGT LITE (fused with Kami, Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Not! That even can learn Fusion! That was even to attack away! Waa... Jake: I broke the Primatrix. Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE SR VGT LITE (fused with Kami, Heroes Ultron Unleashed): (when copy Ultimate form) Fred: Not if he kills you first! Jake: Well, you are right... Jack: Stop talking, guys! We have a more important thing on our hands! (transforms into Echo Echo) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Hehehe... Foolish children (destroys all Echo Echo clones) Jack as Echo Echo: Glad I keep a spare! (turns back into a human) Fred: This battle will not be done with mercy. He's gonna bury us alive and dance on our graves! Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE SR VGT LITE (fused with Kami, Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Fine! (when transformed) Articguana! (Articguana hologram appears behind them, shot ice at Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Hahahahaha... You are fool! (when shot neuroshock blasts at Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE SR VGT LITE but hitting into the ground) Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Viva ELITE SR VGT LITE (fused with Kami, Heroes Ultron Unleashed): I was even along, KAMI! Omniaxur: Not if you try and stop him! Fred: Fine! (transforms) Scorch! (shoots a big fireball at Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! (turns intangible and the fireball goes through him) Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Kakarot, where is she? (when was disappears) NO! (Back to Squidface and Rye) Rye: I'm telling you were lost! Squidface: Just because we are in the middle of a desert does not mean we are lost! (Back to Splix Again) (Werewolf attacked Necroplix, but he absorbed the powers of Werewolf, and he was removed from the playlist) Splix: Well ya know what? Your due for an awesome smack down! Some other time though. (Splix runs away in fear) (Back at Ren/Keith) Ren: Hmm... Keith, I don't know where Squidface is? Keith: I think I see something (Ren and Keith see Verna, Sam, Uncle Will, and Kristen running away from Dr. Frogkisser and his three Nelsons) Dr. Frogkisser: DESTROY THEM, NELSONS! Ren: OK! Now, this is going to be fun! (Slams the Awesomatrix and turns into Big Chill) Dr. Frogkisser: Well... Ren... looks like we met again... (Big Chill freezes Dr. Frogkisser and the three Nelsons) Sam: Well, that was a little too easy! (Back to Fred) Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Now you will witness the complete destruction of your planet! (using his Sonorosian abilities, he clones himself 100 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 times) Jordan faints Fred: You are doomed. Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): (when goes to Snakeway) Where is Goku!? Fred: Stop even this, Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE! Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): (off-screen with narrating) Kakarot?! Lodestar (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Lodestar! When even three to teleport him Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Capture all of them and take them to the prison on Primus. Ultimate Fusion Warrior clone 2001: Yes your most lugubriousness. Ultimate Fusion Warrior's clones capture all the heroes and take them to the prison on Primus (Splix trips over a dimension transporter gun, and is transported to Fred) Fred: Um who are you? Wait you have an Omnitrix also, and you're a Splixson! I thought they all died except for me and my friends! Splix: Oh you mean the Technomatrix, and um when was Hathor destroyed me and my friends escaped there about 2 months ago. Fred: So you must be from a different dimension where its not destroyed!Can I go, and see my family! Splix: They probably don't exist in my universe. Fred: Right, of course not. "Sigh" Ultimate Fusion Warrior: (talking to himself) With all my clones working for me, I'm going to capture the villains too. In the prison on Primus The three teleports into any prison on Primus, Ben detransformed. Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): (looks even to went to the back at Snakeway) Ben (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): (scrolling through even) Just it another here. Fred: Azmuth, what are you doing here? Azmuth: Same as you. Willie: What are the villains doing here!!?? Lord Zedd: We don't need to explain ourselves to you. Booton: Ultimate Fusion Warrior betrayed us all. Caliston: We can see that. Kurt: Well all my villians either died or fled. Jaden: Looks that we failed at protecting the universe. Jordan: YOU HEAR ME WARDEN? I HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT! ANYTHING I SAY CAN AND WILL BE HELD AGAINST ME IN A COURT OF LAW! AND I HAVE THE RIGHT TO AN ATTORNEY TOO, PAL! AND IF I CAN'T AFFORD ONE, ONE MUST BE PROVIDED FOR MY BY THE COURT! Ben (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Azmuth!? Azmuth: Yes, Ben. In the King Kai's planet King Kai (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Wooha! (when screams) Holy! (Back to Prison on Primus) Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): What!? Azmuth: Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE that is Perfect Cell! Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): It's my name that Perfect Cell! That even this Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE, that here! Where is Kakarot!? Azmuth: Goku?! Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): It's not Goku? Azmuth: I had to here! Jenevile: Is he always that agressive? Bobby: Sometime...ok, all the time. Jon: We've got to put an end to this torture. Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Focus! (when green aura when turned into any form) Azmuth: What!? When the lightning shock to Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Myvi SE 1.5 SR VGT LITE his similar to the look at Power Heighted Perfect Cell in Dragon Ball Z. Azmuth: What is that? Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): (roars) I dial! Double Sided: DOUBLE SIDED, ANGRY FACE! Yesh I have this face! (Double Sided blasts a hole in the wall big enough for a Splixson to fit in) (Splix reverts on his own) Splix: Okay Fred, let's go. Fred: We can't just leave them behind. Splix: They're your enemies, and Azmuth! Azmuth: I take that offensively young man. Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): WHAT ARE YOU THERE! Azmuth: Okay, just it Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 SR VGT LITE. At the War Jake: Whew... Glad I was hiding... I mean.. Fighting.. The Great Fusion Warrior: You fool! (zaps Jake and takes him into another dimension) Unknown Dimension Jake: Oh snap. Where am I? That Fusion guy is starting to get on my nerves! Hey... Look! Little puppies! Puppies: (Transforms into a giant monster) Jake: Oh snap... Oh snap.... (fights giant monster) Suddenly, Jake falls into another vortext. But he then transports to the Prison on Primus. Prison on Primus Jake: Hey, guys. How you doin'? Fred: Ssshhh! We're trying to think of a plan! (when that full transformation into any Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR VGT LITE) Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR VGT LITE! When Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR VGT LITE is the can similar to Super Perfect Cell in Dragon Ball Z. Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): I was even this full transformation, I maybe to here his a Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR VGT LITE. Jake: But... The hole is just there! Why cn't we go there? Splix: It isn't that easy, Jake. There are guards. Jake: Hm... Oh, I know! Hey, Azmuth, can you fix my Primatrix? Azmuth: Wow... You broke it again.... Jake: Well... Yeah.... After Azmuth was finish fixing Jake's Primatrix, Jake transformed into a Sonorsonian and turned into a clone and distracted the guards. Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Echo Echo's Self-Duplication!? I was even this another here. When Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR VGT LITE demonstated and split into a 3 clones are learns Cloning. Azmuth: Woah, that is awesome even Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR VGT LITE, that learn Cloning. Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): I thing the saiyan. Back into the normal clones. Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): I was back to here! Splix: Nice thinking, Jake! Fred: Let's go. (spots guards) More guards ahead. They get surrounded by 5 clones Fred: Mybe I can mess with their minds (transforms) Mindmesser! (hypnotizes them into thinking they're chickens) Bobby: How are we going to get off Primus? Jenevile: I think I can teleport us back to Earth. Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): (put his hand up and opens the disk) Destructo... (when aimed) ...Disk! (when his throws disk but even Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR VGT LITE chat cracks are other hand fingers) Ahhhhhhh! Bobby: What are here... (when is was hand cracks with Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR VGT LITE) ...what the, that even this Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR VGT LITE! That using here! Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): That's not disk! (when regeneratic at hand finger) That's those! When even Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR VGT LITE's Destructo Disk after to stopping are hand. Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): I that for live. Jenevile creates a portal to Earth Fred: Wait, let me blow up this plant before we go. That way, all the clones here will explode too. Caliston: Good work, Fred! I like your thinking. They steal a spaceship and Blaze destroys the planet with the Furymatrix's To'kustar powers Omniaxur: Next stop, Earth. Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): I better idea, you about... this! (when even this copy are all forms) Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): I am doing. Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): I'm doing myself! 'The Journey To Earth' Splix:I'm so hungry! Fred: Get a sandwich out of the Mini-Fridge. Jake: Oops... Um... Sorry, their all out... Splix: We're doomed! Jake ate all the food! Jake: What? If you see my status, it says "Hungry" Splix, Jake and Fred battled each other and accidentally changed the course. Jake, Splix and Fred: Uh-oh... Fred tries to get them back on course but accidently set the ship to self destruct mode Splix: We're so dead. Both Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE's Two all forms (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): I want for this! (when to Perfect Barrier to flew off and lands from his down, the barrier disappears) Fred: Not if I can help it! (transforms) Rhinattack! (grabs Splix and Jake, rolls out of the spaceship and crashes on Earth). Fred: Oww! My head. Caliston: How were you able to escape? Fred: We stole a spaceship. Zynon: I came up with a plan do defeat Ultimate Fusion Warrior. We're going to build a machine and drain his powers. Both Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE's Two all forms (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): I want to back technique are a Solar Kamehameha. Back on Earth 1 hour later... Jaden: I'll lure Ultimate Fusion Warrior to the machine. Jaden runs to Ultimate Fusion Warrior's hideout and lures him to the machine Ultimate Fusion Warrior: You won't get away from me this time! Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Ha! (when put his hand up) Homing Destructo Disk! (throws disk at Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Now you himself. Fred: Uh... He's Here! (transforms) Mountain Dust! (grabs Ultimate Fusion Warrior and traps him in the machine) Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): (when put his hand up to back absorbing) Ready, Caliston! (when his back at Solar Kamehameha) Energy Absorption! Caliston: Ready! (when selected machines) Let's end this. Caliston activates the machine and all of Ultimate Fusion Warrior's energy is drained and Solar Kamehameha was absorbing back into Perfect Cell. Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): (when are back to the Noah's Team) Noah: Look! He's Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE his back! Erika: Woah! Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): (when his failed at the here) Jack: That's can failed to Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE's Solar Kamehameha? Ren: (Seeing the whole thing go down) Woah... it looks like we're winning! Sam: You going to help! Ren: Maybe later Tool: Oh wow. Oleo: Yeah. IggY: I like unicorns. And sheep. I also like Meap Fred: Tool, I was just wondering, since you're a Celestialsapien, that maybe you could revive Specurs. Tool: Seconded, motion carried.(revives Specurs) Specurs: I LIVE!!!! I can't tell you how great it is to be back in the living. Kurt: I'm going back to my dimension. But before I go(scans Ultimate Fusion Warrior) Divinematrix: DNA scaned and added to the codon stream Kurt: See ya! (Transforms into Dark Shenron) Dark Shenron! (teleports everyone form his series back home) Fred: Hey Spopovich, before you go (scans the Mechatrix and obtains Waterspout, Reptalien, Wackamole, and Starlight) Evan: Hey, wait! Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Myvi Elegance SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): (looks at back) Gohan! Krillin! Android 18 and Marron are back home! Android 18 (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Oh, these. Ben (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Hey! That is unlock. (when scrolling and unlocks Clockwork) Clockwork his unlocked by Azmuth. Android 18 (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): That even this here, another to then live, even this another High-Pressure Energy Wave are back. Mystic Gohan (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Yeah, that even this here. My name is Gohan. Android 18 (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Hey, that are back! Marron (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Yeah! Ben (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Look! Are Majin Buu and Hercule! He's Majin Buu and Hercule arrive. Marron (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Woah! Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Alza SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Buu! Ben (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Okay, three years old. Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Alza SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Buu! Buu! Buu! Evan and Fred: (laughs) Okay, even this back to Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Alza SR VGT LITE are live. Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Alza SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Buu! Evan: That even this a cannot using Gack! other here. Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Alza SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Buu? Evan: Hey, wait! Finn: What? Evan: Let's trade stuff! Evan Billion and Finn 10: Fusion people traded gifts. Tom: Okay, now let's go home. (punches stuff) Infinis: I'll teleport everyone to his own timeline. (teleports everyone to his own timeline) Jake: But... But... I didn't get to taste the burgers from the other's dimensions! *gets teleported* Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Alza SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Buu! Android 18 (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Okay, let's go home. Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Alza SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Buu-Ha! Android 18 (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Buu-Ha? Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Alza SR VGT LITE creates a portal. Android 18 (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Okay, let's go home. Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Perodua Alza SR VGT LITE (Heroes Ultron Unleashed): Buu! Everyone to every teleport back into Ben's world. Jack: Wait! I want pizza from other dimentions! My dimention's pizza stinks! NOOO (Teleports) (Ren, Sam, Verna, and Will were back in their own timeline and in Ren's house) Ren: Woah! That was probably one of the awesomiest adventures I'll probably ever have... this week Sam: Yeah, that was pretty awesome Verna: Yeah, but I'm glad we're back... (Grabs a Y-Box controller) because there wasn't a single Y-Box in that war. Want to play, Ren Ren: You kidding (Grabs a Y-Box controller) Will: Well, since we've gone through such an intergalatic voyage WHO WANTS SOME MICROWAVABLE PIZZA Ren, Sam, and Verna: ME! Will: OK, then. (Goes in the kitchen) 'THE END' --z-- VerAgent12 Powers used by Super Saiyan 4 Full-Power Viva ELITE SR VGT LITE *Articguana Trivia Category:Crossover Trivia movies